


Origins of Vi Stovez

by DrakeWings



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings





	Origins of Vi Stovez

Deep in Hammerfell's capital, inside the house of a family of alchemists, a Redguard was born, a baby girl. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. Her mother gasped.

"Blue eyes..." Her mother said in shock.

"She's a special one alright." Her dad said with a proud smile.

Bright blue eyes, or blue eyes in general, were really rare among Redguards. As the two alchemists looked at their baby girl, she looked at them curiously.

"Goo?" She said with a confused look.

"Hello. I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy." Vi's mother, Zee, said as she gestured to Vi's father, Exx.

"Hello my child." Exx said.

"Mama! Dada!" Vi said with a happy giggle.

Years later Vi's life had become routine for her. Wake up, eat, collect stuff from the greenhouse, eat, make potions and poisons, eat, sleep and repeat. So, to take her mind off of all the alchemy, Vi decided to go to the library to read some books. As Vi entered the library, she greeted the friendly owner of the library. An elderly Redguard woman.

"Greetings." The elder said.

"Hello Ms. Raillke." Vi said.

"Here to read again?" Raillke asked.

"Mostly to get away from the greenhouse." Vi said with a sigh.

"My life is so boring..." Vi said as she slouched down onto a chair.

"Hmm...I think I got something for you. Normally we keep these away from guests, but I think you need them more than we do." Raillke said as she stood up.

She grabbed her cane and walked to a bookcase. Vi followed her. The elder pushed it aside and there were a couple books, spell tomes to be specific. For the spells Conjure Familiar, Flames, Healing, Heal Other, Sparks and Bound Sword, Oakflesh and Candlelight.

"Woah, what are these?" Vi asked as she looked at them.

"Spell tomes my dear. They are what mages use to learn spells. However, average people can also cast these spells with enough practise and studying these books." Raillke explained.

"A-And I can have these?" Vi asked.

"Of course dearie." Raillke said with a gentle and kind smile.

Vi hugged her.

"Thank you granny." Vi said with a bright smile.

Raillke smiled and hugged back as Vi put the tomes in her bag.

"See you!" Vi said as she ran back home, Raillke waved her goodbye.

Vi eventually had made it home and bolted to her room. She took out the spell tomes and began studying the one which, according to the tome itself was the most simple to learn. Healing. She studies it thoroughly until night time. She walked to her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Vi said.

"Yes sweetie?" Zee asked.

"Look!" Vi said as she got a knife out.

She starts slicing into her arm. Her mother and father start freaking out.

"Wait!" Vi said in a hurry as she then cast Healing.

A yellow glow started surrounding her as her wound started healing, eventually making it as if it wasn't there at all.

"Woah..." Zee said in awe.

"Mom, dad, listen...The life of an alchemist is nothing for me...I want to become a mage!" Vi said, prepared for her mother and father to tear her idea down.

"Of course sweetheart. I'll support you through everything. If you want to be a mage, then you be the best damn mage you can be." Zee said with a motherly smile.

"Whatever makes you happy, Vi." Exx said.

Vi was pleasantly suprised with the answer. She smiled brightly and hugged her mom and dad.

"Mom, dad, I promise you that I won't dissapoint you with this choice." Vi said.

Zee and Exx nod and hug their daughter.

Years later, we see Vi walking around Windhelm, shopping around. She sees a child shivering in an alley, clearly an orphan. Vi got on one knee to get on eye level with the kid and casted a flame spell on some sticks she found in the alley, creating a small campfire for the kid. The kid smiled brightly.

"Go cast your fancy magic someplace else, filthy redguard!" One of the guards said.

Vi frowned. She stood up and went to the market. She left a few septims for the child. She saw a Nord woman buy some venison for ten septims. She went to the stall and also wanted venison.

"Alright, that'll be twenty septims." The Nord said.

"But that woman just bought the same exact amount of venison for ten!" Vi said.

"Well, we don't take kindly to people who aren't Nords. So either you pay or you starve. Either is fine with us." Two guards said.

Vi sighed and exited Windhelm, she just wanted to leave, so she started walking to the West where she eventually came across the Mage's college. She sighed and went inside to continue her studies. For the final timeskip, we now see Vi as the Archmage of Winterhold, fighting alongside the Dragonborn to defend the city from a dragon.

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!!!" The Dragonborn shouted as the dragon was forced to land.

"Now, Archmage!" The Dragonborn said.

"IIZ SLEN NUS!!!" Vi shouted as her thu'um hit the dragon, freezing it solid.

Vi then casted Fire Storm, melting the dragon into nothing but water which soon froze.

"Good job Archmage. You handle yourself well. Why don't you come join me on my adventures?" The Dragonborn offered.

"Oh, well while I'd love to, I prefer to keep to my books. Besides, I have a college to tend to." Vi said.

The Dragonborn nodded and went off on his horse after buying some spells from her. Vi smiled softly and went back to the college.


End file.
